


Undertale Oneshots

by WickedHex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dont get triggered if you dont accept Frans, F/M, Female Frisk, Frans - Freeform, Frisk Needs A Hug, God i love this game, Multi, My own version of Frisk and Chara, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papara, Perhaps other ships involving skeletons later, Rating May Change, Some original characters for filler, Tags May Change, The skellies live together, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Sans, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route, Warnings May Change, You can just not bother me about it please?, i dont know what im doing, or you know, thankyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedHex/pseuds/WickedHex
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots involving Papara and Frans... Perhaps some others in the future, who knows.





	1. They Used To Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya! Thanks for giving my one shots a try! You must be bored...
> 
> Well anyways, not all of these one shots will be romantic, so yeah.
> 
> Some of the oneshots will be from an au I'm working on, there will be a separate work for the au bit not yet. I'll let you guys know when I do make it.
> 
> lol, enjoy my crap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had.

She turned her room upside down, searching for her phone.

Under her bed, in her covers, in her closets, Frisk's hamper... The disgusting thing of course did not have her phone so she wiped her hands of dust and grime on her sweater, her nose scrunched in disgust as she turned to her working desk.

Of course, most people would just call their phone, but unlike most people she had the tendency to both loose and turn off her phone often. She said it saved battery.

Pulling open her drawer's from top to bottom she came out empty handed, until she opened her last drawer on the other side of her desk.

There lie a couple of old photos. So old in fact that they were all taken in the time where every photo taken was coloured in brown spectrum. (Sepia)

Seeing these old photos again startled her, a pain grew in her heart as her stomach churned and her eyes burned. She picked them up with trembling hands.

Going through them threatened tears to spill as she smiled at each photo. Her forgotten memories flooding back.

There was a photo of her and her adoptive family. They were smiling brightly, all huddled around an eight-year-old Chara. Azzy had a cheeky grin as he stuck up two fingers behind her head. Her mum had a small blush at how much she was smiling as she stood behind the children with her paws in front of her calmly. Her father kneeled behind all of them, holding them all in a tight hug...

She remembered when they took that photo, Azzy was excited beyond belief, mom's smile was so intoxicating and she distinctly remembered that day as giving her father the best sweater ever.

You may not have seen it in the photo, but Chara remembered that both Azzy and her stitched it by hand in the sewing and crochet lessons their mother had been teaching them. 

The sweater had read; Mr Dad Guy. And he loved it. He wore it day in, day out and put up a fight whenever mum wanted to wash it for him.

She chuckled at the memory. Tears rolling down her cheeks and gathering at her chin. She lifted the photo and put it at the back of the small stack of photos in her trembling hands.

A twelve-year-old Chara laid lazily across a rock, one of Azzy's fingers could be seen on the edge. She remembered that Azzy wanted to take a photo of her well-known creepy smile, but he forgot to take the lens cap off, not to mention she scared the living daylights out of him (poor thing) and when he asked her to do it again she refused. 

A mocking smile spread across her face as she sprawled out on the rock, Azzy clumsily taking a photo of that instead.

She smiled lovingly at that one, putting it behind the others and staring aggressively at the next photo.

In this one, a fourteen-year-old Chara in a lab coat and goggles held up a vile with orange liquid, her braced smile was wide. Sans was in the photo too, he wore another white lab coat, his laziness obviously apparent as he slouched, shoving his boney hands into his coat's pockets.

To her left was Azzy looking a little nervous as he held a baby Papyrus in his arms. She remembered that his anxiety was quite high at that time.

But that's not what made her brow furrow and her lips curve into a scowl at the sight of the photo. No. It was the fact that another was behind them. His eyes were neutral, his eerie smile wide. His slender hand was on Chara's shoulder as he towered over the teenagers.

She had just finished learning all the basics of science. A celebratory photo with her best friend, teacher and brother.

A low voice broke her staring contest with the photo, scaring her into a jump. "what're you lookin' at?" He asked her, his smile strained as it always was around her. His voice was filled with disdain.

He leaned cooly against the door frame of both her's and Frisk's room, his hands fidgeting in his pockets.

"Oh, uh..." She said, stalling for time as she slowly turned around shoving the photo she was just looking at into her jean's front pocket.

But all was inevitable as she noticed Sans' sharp pinprick of an eye catching all of her actions. His sockets squinted down at her pocket as she walk up to him, her hand outstretched to him, a stack of photos between her fingers.

He took the stack sceptically. Not removing his gaze from her pocket. Flipping through the photos, his hardened expression softened.

After a couple of awkward minutes of Chara watching him look through the photos he handed them back to her, his smile less tense.

But that didn't last long, his smile reverted back to being strained, his bonebrows lowering a little as his hand engulfed in a blue hue, his magic thrummed as it engulfed the photo she shoved in her pocket and levitated it into his phalanges.

Much to her distress, she flailed about trying to get her hands on the photo before he could get a good look at it. But alas he kept on teleporting to the other end of the room. In the end he just kept her in one place by her soul.

Finally getting a good look at the photo, his dark smile dissolved at the sight of it. 

It was when Chara graduated, as he called it back then. Back when they were good friends... Best friends...

But, the sight of Gaster made him want to puke. No more needed to be said about that.

He let go of all magic with-holding her and turned away with one hand holding the photo extended to her and the other in a fist preventing whatever wanted to boil up from his non-existent stomach out of his mouth.

"i-i have to go!" He blurted, as she snatched the photo from his grasp as he teleported away. She smirked at his misfortune as she turned back to her room.

It was time to actually find that phone of hers.


	2. Red's Secretly Good With Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's gotta take care of some beh-behs while his friends gone real quick.

Her eyes widened as she gritted her teeth. "Oh jeez! I left my phone in the car! I gotta' take a work call at three, and I left it in the car!"

Pulling her baby away from her hip and out to Red. "Here! Take care of Ben while I get my phone and take this call, ok?"

Dumbfounded, he took the baby and extended his arms the farthest he could away from himself. Staring at Ben with wide eyes.

"Thanks, Red!" She called back to him as she ran back to the car park, jumping over some hedges and concrete boarders, leaving both her daughter and Ben alone with him. "You're a life saver!"

"becky w-wait-!" But she was gone, leaving little baby Ben with big scary Red. "uh..."

Ben hooked his little pudgy fingers onto Red's jacket sleeve and phalanges, giggling and gurgling in baby talk. As much as Red hated it, he just couldn't help but to smile as he shifted his skeletal hands from under Ben's armpits to get a better hold of him.

Bringing the baby closer to his chest, he looked around wearily, hoping nobody who knew him would see him with a baby.

Seeing the coast was clear he brought his face closer to Ben. The baby smiling at him with the gummy mouth of his, now latching his hands onto Red's face. Gently touching his golden tooth, sockets, scar and nasal hole.

Ben's smile must have been contagious because no matter how much red tried to fight it, he could not help the wide smile on his face.

Bringing one of his phalanges to baby Ben's pudgy tummy and poking it so lightly, just enough to tickle him. "you're a cute one, ain't ya, benny-boy?" He chuckled as Ben giggled at his playful tickles.

Red didn't want to admit it as Ben looked fearlessly directly into his eyes, but he just loved Ben. He was so sweet. He liked to imagine himself as their uncle at times. Becky's little girl, Shanisha even would call him Uncle Red now and then. 

He's known her since her she couldn't walk. Wouldn't talk for a while either, much like his Frisk when she was younger. Not until he started bonding with her. She would even pickup swears from Red too sometimes, not knowing what the words meant. Much to her mother's displeasure, begging Red to tone down on the swearing just a little bit.

Looking down at her in the pram, her peaceful sleeping face bringing a smile to his sharp teeth. He loved how curious she was. About the world. About people. About monsters. She'd ask him questions about his body or even questions no human nor monster would think of.

Looking up and turning around to the car park he brought the pram closer with on hand and with the other he brought little Benny up to his body. Ben's stomach on Red's chest, the baby's head resting on the monster's shoulder.

He saw Becky leaning against her car coolly, her phone pressed to the side of her head. 

Hmm... Wonder how she's goin' wit that call of hers... 

He thought. Checking back on little Shanisha. She was five now. Gee, how time fly's when your constantly having fun with this bundle of joy. He smirked as she shifted on her sleep, rubbing her closed eye clumsily with the back of her wrist then back to her still state.

The sound of cheap converse shoes slapping on the concrete path in a run brought him back to reality.

"Sorry 'bout that, Red!" She said apologetically as she panted to gain her breath back. 

"no problem." He said with a wave of his bony hand.

She sighed as she recovered, standing up straight, well as straight as she could be. A single mother like her was always stressed, her posture copping the worst of it.

"Did they behave?" She asked a coy smirk on her face as she put her hands playfully on her hips, clearly thinking he couldn't handle them. "yeah, yeah. how 'bout that phone call? didja get the job or what?" He asked, mild excitement in his voice. He didn't really care much, but apparently it was 'nice' to ask people how thing's go.

"Yeah! I got the job!!" She celebrated, doing a weird little dance of happiness on the spot. "that's great news! now you won't have to borrow money from me all the fuckin' time!" He said sarcastically, nudging her ribs gently with his elbow. 

Giggling, she turned to her pram and started getting the bottom part of the double child holding pram ready for Ben. Then bringing her attention back to Red she extended her arms out to Red for him to pass over her bouncing baby boy.

Reluctantly he slowly but steadily handed her Ben. Only now the both of them noticed he was fast asleep. Looking back up with a smile, "he's been such a worry lately! He's been teathing a lot too. He hasn't had much sleep eother, let alone I haven't had much sleep... You know it's funny- Oh damn." 

Putting Ben in his respected place in the pram she then pulled out a pack of baby wipes out of a pocket on the pram. "Ben's slobbered all over your jacket." Opening the packet up and pulling out a baby wipe.

"he did fuckin' what?!" Yelling, then aggressively pulling on his jackets left shoulder area outwards so he could get a better look of the mess baby Ben left. "Shh! They're sleeping" she hushed him.

"Besides its just baby drool, not acid. It'll be fine." She joked with a smirk on her face as she wiped the saliva off his jacket with the baby wipe.

"mmm... funny how babies can be all sweet and cute one minute then messy little shits the next." Red grumbled.

"You said it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thee honestly was no reason to do this other than that it was just plain fun and practice.
> 
> WickedHex, over and out.


	3. Smiley Trash Bag and Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sans knew about Flowey and met with him every time a timeline would start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first take on an Undertale Fanfic. I gave up on it so here it is and here it shall stay.
> 
> I did edit it so... Its practically not the original. But its just so its bearable to read lol

"Ack!!" The demonic flower screamed as it skidded backwards from the blow that the great Goat-Mother, Toriel, delivered.

His roots were still attached in the ground when he skidded, it had left a long trail of fresh torn up dirt.

When the plant drew consciousness he shook his head violently back and forth.

The flower was a creature. Not an inanimate object but more of something you would find in dreams or children's story books, but not this particular plant. He was bad news. He wanted to rule all around him... And more.

He had an adorable pale face surrounded by yellow petals and a green stem adorned with two large, plump leaves that this creature used for grabbing.

Sight slowly returning to the wounded creature.

And then, the plant suddenly realised he was sitting in a shadow of sorts.

"hey brat." A low, lazy sounding voice could be heard from behind the flower.

"Well, well, well..." The plant simply answered, sarcasm laced through his simple word, "what's brought the 'Smiley Trash Bag here?"

"heh, heh. it's nice to see you too, brat. but, uh, you look a little UPROOTED at the moment." The owner of the low voice joked, venom and disdain all through his voice.

"Ha. Ha." He brushed himself off and craned his head around to give the anonymous character a sour look, "very funny."

The irritated creature looked up to a thick boned skeleton that wore a blue jacket with grey hood with black sport shorts and pink slippers.

The skeleton shook a bony finger at the flower. "ah, ah! not 'funny' but, 'PUNNY', amaright?"

"Augh!" The flora exagerated, "shutup, Smiley Trash bag! Your jokes are just as stupid and worthless as you are!" He fed off negative energy, and so whoever he was around he would try as hard as possible to turn their happy mood around.

When the nasty creature spoke such words to the other, his cute face transformed into something you truly wished wasn't real, a nightmare perhaps.

"C'mon, Asri-" The flower's sinister face shot a warning glare at Sans.

"It's Flowey! Besides, just because you are a spoiled little know it all that has just the same remarkable powers as your father, doesn't mean you have ANY chance against me! So don't tick me off, fatty!" Flowey attacked verbally.

A loud crack could be heard from the skeleton as his fists tightened far too much, if he had skin his knuckles would be beyond white. A low growl cane from the skeletal monster, "i. am. not. fat." He said, his voice lowering a few octaves to the point of absolute terror. 

Tensed silence followed, Flowey didn't know how long he had been standing in a room of pure darkness with a glaring skeleton.

"also!" He suddenly snapped, his right, previously empty socket now engulfed in blue flames, exentuated by small yellow flamed at the ends of the blue flames licking at his bonebrow. "don't you dare speak of that cruel joke that everyone thinks is my own bone and marrow! He is a sick twisted weirdo just like you!" 

He snarled at the plant, throwing a skeletal hand engulfed in blue aura at Flowey, uprooting the plant from the previously sealed ground.

The plant shrieked, pulling its leaves in front of it, a horrified look on its pugdy, pale face. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?! Just put me down, please?!"

With a grunt Sans' magic depleted, releasing the plant to free fall, practically replanting Flowey back into the ground, Sans' large blue iris vanishing, bringing back his small pinpricks.

"Idiot..." Flowey grumbled nearly inaudibly. 

"what was that, brat?!" He demanded, putting an extra special amount of venom in Fpoweys little nickname.

Flowey smiled sinisterly at that.  
"I said! How's that dead brother of yours doing?"

He leaned down to Flowey, his eyes practically aflame, a scowl planted on his pale face. 

"i'm not doing this." He said simply, getting up and walking away, "have a nice timeline, brat! you're gonna need it..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your eyes didn't bleed lol
> 
> Heh, so it only takes a couple of seconds to leave a comment so please tell me if you enjoyed of or if any of my writing skills (lol I have none) need some work (of course they do).
> 
> Anyway, this was WickedHex; over and out.


End file.
